


Drunk on you

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy RomCom, Cousy RomCom Challenge, Cousy RomCom Week, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Minor Melinda May/Piper, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: She has no idea what the two of them were celebrating about.





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy RomCom Week, prompt; _Daisy has to go pick up a drunk Coulson and get him back home (or viceversa - bonus points if Mack is also there and drunk for extra adventure)_

She has no idea what the two of them were celebrating about – couldn't be baby Mack, that was last week – but at some time after midnight Daisy got a call from Phil, who had promptly started waxing poetic about her to her, though she was hesitant to believe he meant her to hear his thoughts so uninhibited.

“ _Man, why don't just date her?”_ Mack's voice was berely audible over the background sound and Phil's love confession.

“ _Because she's out of my league, Mack. How could I have a chance?”_

Daisy shook her head.

She quickly tracked them down by way of Phil's cell and drove an SUV over to the bar on the other side of the city.

“Hey, you two.” she said lightly, sitting down on their table.

“ _Daisy..._ ” Phil sighed dreamily.

“He's so in love with you, he never stops talking about you.” Mack said. “I'm so happy you are happy together. You're like me and YoYo.” he continued. “I'm going to be a father, did you hear?” he smiled.

“Congratulations!” Daisy grinned. “Don't you think Elena is missing you, though, tonight?”

“Oh, I...my wife, my soulmate, the mother of my child...why did I leave her alone?”

“It's ok. I'll take you to her, all right? I just need you to stand.” Daisy said, softly. “Can you do that for her?”

“For YoYo, everything.”

“Phil? You with me?”

“In any universe.” he sighed again.

Daisy smiled a little.

“Come on, you two. Time I got you home.” she said, trying to manage the two of them, arranging their arms around her shoulders – Mack – and around her waist – Coulson.

It's not easy, since Coulson leans on her and Mack tries to walk faster and leave, making walking to the parked SUV a harder task that it needed to be.

“What even were you drinking about?” she wonders.

“Coulson said he needed to get wasted away from the base.” Mack sighed, as Daisy carefully manouvered him in backseat.

“Why?”

Mack didn't reply, having leaned back, and closed his eyes.

Coulson was doing something similar, just wrapped around her.

“Come on, Coulson, in you go, too.”

“Don't wanna let go.” he whinned.

“Promise to let you hold on to me when we're home?” she smiled. “I need to drive us there.”

Coulson reluctantly let go and let Daisy help him sit in the backseat, next to Mack.

Once she sat behind the wheel, she felt his arm circle lightly around her waist, resting over her stomach, while he had his head next to hers.

“Sorry...” he mumbled next to her ear. “Couldn't stop.” he sighed.

Daisy patted his hand.

“It's fine. Is Mack asleep?” she asked, starting the car.

Phil hummed.

The drive back was near-silent, broken by Coulson's breath in her ear and Mack's slight snore.

The base was silent and no one was apparently up to help her get the two men out of the car and into their beds. If it was just one she would manage with no problem, but two? That was a challenge.

“Ma'am.” someone snorted as she passed the kitchen.

Daisy craned her neck over Coulson's shoulder to look back.

“Piper, leave whatever you're doing and help me. Please.” Daisy beged. “And stop laughing.”

Piper, with a huge smile on her lips set the glass of water she was holding down and came around to support Mack's other side.

“What were they doing out tonight?” she asked.

“No idea.” Daisy tried to shrug. “Doubt they'll remember in the morning.”

“You're so amazing...” Coulson sighed from next to her, his free hand coming up to play with her hair.

Piper choked.

“Things moving forward, Director?” she asked.

“You smell nice.” Coulson kept saying, not noticing anything and anyone else.

“Uh...I don't know?” Daisy looked at her. “It's not like I don't know Coulson cares for me, but I don't think he'd make a move.”

“You don't call me Phil anymore. I miss you calling me Phil.” he pouted.

“What's going on?” Elena asked, stepping out from her and Mack's bedroom.

“Hey, Elena. Coulson asked a lift. Any idea why those two were out drinking?”

“Makc's brother's birthday.”

“That was today?” Daisy asked. “And they didn't tell us? We could have planned a party.”

“No, no.” Elena and Piper managed to get Mack on the bed. “They went to ask him if he would want a party.”

“Well, that beats the surprise aspect of it.” Daisy mumbled. “But, oh, Ruben has a girlfried, right? Make sure either they can come together or if they have something planned for the day, we could schedule it for the day prior or after.”

Elena hummed.

“Well, boss, need help with Coulson?” Piper asked, a smirk slowly appearing on her face.

“Nope, I'm good. He'll be so embarrassed if he said anything corny in front of you and remember it in the morning.”

“I'm going to be a dad.” Mack mumbled happily from inside.

“Yes, you are, Mack.” Daisy smiled, then turned to Piper. “She doesn't like waiting, Piper. Get going.”

“Aw, but I wanted to hear more drunken confessions.” Piper pouted, as she went back towards the kitchen, to retrieve her glass of water.

“You make feel safe,” Coulson sighed, as they wandered down the hall, “you know? If you're here then everything has meaning.”

“Coul – _Phil._ ”

“You said I was cool, but that's not true. You're the cool one.” he sighed. “And you are the one I believe in, you know. You save me every day. And I am not always doing what I should, to support you. I lied to you, I shot you, but I always want to do the right thing.”

“Hey, I did stuff, too.”

“I love your voice. I'd listened to all of your podcasts, when we were trying to track you down.”

“You fanboy.” she chuckled.

“I fell in love with your voice and your mind first, you know?”

“I wondered.”

Coulson hummed.

“You're my hero. My only and favotite hero.”

“I can't be your only and your favorite. And besides I thought you liked Cap.”

“Captain Rogers pales before you. In everything.”

“You're very talkative when drunk, Phil.”

“I am not drunk!” he exclaimed indignantly. “At least not more than usual.” he added, leaning closer to her.

“Phil, I know you. We live in close quarters. You are drunk.” she said, as she tried to get his bunk door to open.

“I'm always drunk on you. So.” he shrugged.

Daisy looked at him for a moment then sighed.

“You're going to either be so embarrassed tomorrow or forget about this and I'll be left with the knowledge and no idea what to do with it.”

“You could always kiss me.” Coulson sighed. “But then, why would you want to? You could have anyone, so why could it be me?”

“Why not?”

“Because you're so amazing and I'm an old, balding, married-to-my-job middle-aged, white guy. I am the 'guy in the scary suit'.”

“You haven't worn a suit in two years, Phil. And besides, it turned out that guys in suits aren't so bad. I met a really great one.”

“Does he like you, too?” Phil asked breathless, as he was lowered to his bed.

“Very, very much.” Daisy smiled, running her hand through his hair.

“He's such a lucky guy. You like him, after all.”

“He's also oblivious, or unwilling to see what's in front of him, or too drunk.”

Phil hummed. Daisy leaned down and pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Phil.”

DJ~~~~~~~PC

Groans echoed from the kitchen.

“What possessed the both of you to get hammered?” May asked.

Piper was sitting next to her, silently laughing.

“I don't know.” Mack groaned. “We had a few drinks with Ruben, then he called Trish to give him a lift but we staid longer.”

“Someone turn off the sun.” Phil groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “And find me a hole in the ground, I think I made a fool of myself last night.”

“Well...I thought you were being sweet.” Piper said, berely holding her laughter.

“Oh God, what did I do?”

“You called Daisy amazing, said she smelled nice, played with her hair, were practically wrapped around her... As far as I was aware. Daisy didn't want help with getting you to bed.”

“I am dead. I am so dead. I am going to run away and never look back.”

“You know Daisy would drag you back right away, right?” Elena raised an eyebrow at him, passing him a drink. “Hangover cure.” she said, simply.

“Thanks.” he nodded, as she passed another mug to Mack. He took a sip and nearly spit it out. “Jesus, that's horrible!”

“That's what you get for getting smashed in the other side of the city.” Daisy said, walking in.

Coulson froze.

“Sorry, Tremors.” Mack said quietly.

“Oh, you were fine. You were a very happy father-to-be drunk. Mostly quiet, though. You, Phil, on the other hand...”

“I am so sorry. Please don't fire me.”

“Didn't you say you'd run away?” Piper chimed in.

“That's a futile dream and he knows it.” Daisy said. “I'd've tracked him in under an hour.”

“Uh...”

“So. Phil. What are you doing at six?” Daisy asked, calm.

“Uh...nothing? Unless you have a mission for me?”

“Dress for an outing. Not overly formal.”

“Ok.”

“I am taking you out to dinner.” she clariffied.

“You...uh...are...?”

Daisy hummed.

“I seem to have become rusty, if you haven't noticed I've been hitting on you since the day I met you.”

Piper snickered.

“Date.” Phil said. “We're going on a date. You're going on a date with me.”

“Yes. Yes, we are.” she smiled.

“You...last night...”

“Well...I like you, too.”

There was a loud noise as Coulson practically leaped out of his chair, causing it to fall down, before hugging Daisy tightly. Then he leaned back slightly and pressed his lips to hers.

“I am so in love with you.” he said.

“Drunk on me?” Daisy smirked up to him.

“Yes, yes.” he chuckled. “So much.” he said, as they kissed again.

“Ah... amor.” Elena sighed, from behind them.

“I'd kiss you, but I am too shocked by the fact they actually are together now.” Mack mumbled, squinting through his headache.

“So, how about we set triple dates from time to time?” Piper spoke up.

“No.” May said. “I am not subjecting myself to anymore of this than I have to. I had to watch them dance around each other for five years.”

“It'd be fun, Mel. Please? For me?”

“OK, no more making fun of the new couple.” Daisy said, over Coulson's shoulder. “You make my boyfriend get flustered and I am the only one who should be making him squirm.”

“Leaving.” Mack stood up quickly, helping Elena to her feet.

Piper sighed.

“Fine, fine.” she got up too, following May out of the kitchen.

“No funny business in the kitchen.” are May's parting words, that leave Daisy snickering and Coulson flushing a deep red.

“You ok with this?” she asked him after a moment.

“Yeah. Yes, I am. You?”

Daisy hummed and kissed him.

“Very ok.”

“Where are you taking me tonight?”

“Somewhere you wanted to be for a really long time.” she smirked.

 


End file.
